1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-chloroethylphosphonic diamide, useful as a plant growth regulator, and processes for its preparation and purification.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The art is aware that certain phosphorus-containing compounds are useful as plant growth regulators. One of the most important phosphorus compounds of this type is 2-chloroethylphosphonic acid which has found importance as a plant growth regulator, particularly in the treatment of pineapples, soy beans and other plants to control their rate of growth. The present invention provides a new phosphorus-containing compound useful as a plant growth regulator not known heretofore, which compound has utility in this area equivalent to 2-chloroethylphosphonic acid. One of the primary characteristics of a product of this type is in the presence of the 2-chloroethyl group as this is important to the plant growth stimulating activity because it is believed that the action of the compound is due to the fact that it is absorbed by the plant and releases ethylene, a known plant regulator, in a form in which it can be used by the plant.
The art is aware of various substituted amides and diamides which have been prepared by reaction of an amine with a phosphonic acid dihalide. For example, in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 66, page 54802, there is disclosed the reaction of ClCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OPCl.sub.2 with diethylamine to yield ClCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 PO=(NC.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 and ClCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OP=(NC.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2. Also, in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 42, page 4132, there is taught the reaction of aniline with chloroethanephosphonyl chloride to yield the dianiline derivative. However, none of these references show formation of the unsubstituted diamide or methods for its preparation. Moreover, none of the references show procedures for preparation of the compound in substantially pure form.